land_of_anor_mundusfandomcom-20200214-history
Vanir
Vanirs or known by their coloquial name, elves, are medium sized humanoids with long ears and fine bodies. History of the Vanirs Long before their journey to Anor Mundus, the Vanirs lived in the first world which they only remember in the mist of the regenerative trance. Once an immortal race, their coming to Anor Mundus has made them lost this ability, condemning them to age and die as the natives did. Coming through the star gate on the land of Kilibanue before it sank under the ice of the antarctic rim. Their memories fragmented from the voyage, their ancient magic lost and now victim to the curse of mortality, the Vanir remained as close to the site of their arrival for centuries, as the tenuous link left by the rift kept them vitalized. After a thousand years however, a cataclysm stuck Anor Mundus. Shifting the axis of the earth, sinking the once tropical continent to the southern pole, soon disappearing under the ice. Those who survived the initial shock were faced with exile once more and many fled by boats, some disappeared in the rifts that scarred the earth that had been opened by the disaster while a handful remained behind, intent on never leaving the rift and the powers it held. With time the exiles found refuge on the other lands of Anor Mundus, and as their connection to the first world weakened, the ether that ran through the world began to seep into their being, allowing them to wield magic once more and for the first time since the first world, be welcomed under the aegis of the Gods. With time, the survivors changed, their immortal essence fading, they took new shapes. Thus the five races of the Vanir were born; The I'Vanirs, the Dorethirs, the Sorenirs, the Kuftnirs and the Orelirs Characteristics Vanirs as a whole are taller than humans, averaging at six feet, one inch, but are generally slimmer than Men. Individual appearance change severely between the sub-races. Although psychological make up vary between the different groups, but there is one common trait that hails back to their immortal nature on the first world; Vanirs as a while are afraid of change in their mode of living. Trance The Vanirs unlike the other Races do not sleep, in order to rest, they enter a dream-like trance where they relive their memories as well as pass through the fragments of their kind's life on the First World. These ancient fragment of racial memories are often tragic and traumatizing as the broken recollection of their home's fall is dark and chaotic. Degeneration Cut off from the immortal essence of the first world, the Vanirs are subject to what is called the Degeneration. As they age, their mind and body degrade into a more primal state. The only exception are the I'Vanirs. Dorethirs lose all manner of empathy and eventually emotions as they age. Sorenir become progresively more paranoid and slow-witted as they age. Kuftnirs fall closer and closer to their bestial nature, in both body and mind. Orelirs lose themselves to the madness, becoming increasingly more volatile, delusional and developing new derangement. The Sub-races Dorethirs - The High Elves Kuftnirs - The Wild Elves Sorenirs - The Deep Elves Orelirs - The Mad Elves I'Vanirs - The True Elves Category:Race Category:Civilization